Allspark me? pfft As if
by Moonlight black rose
Summary: Me the Allspark?.....You've been reading to much fanfiction! Go have Ratchet check your CPU! Allspark me pfft!...ridiculous...WHAT! Don't look at me like that!YOUR DELUSIONAL! BeeXbot-sam
1. Allspark Me? Have you checked your CPU?

Anyone who's wondering why all the chapters where resubmitted I asked Wolf to beta them. They are much better now ;D and will attracct more fan-reviewers :P

Im only doing my Disclaimer once cause it's stupid doing it for every chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Transformers and the fact that I have to write a disclaimer to not get bitched at is sad. Cause really If I owned Transformers it would defiantly be slash! AND JAZZ WOULDN'T BE FUCKING DEAD (cries)

Enjoy the story

* * *

**--Part 1—All spark me? Pfft as if...--**

Life…

Life…

How does one describe life? How can we describe what we have never been without? If we knew how to describe life, wouldn't we have to experience death?

He looked out his broken window watching the neighborhood. Others always complained about how hard life was. How much easier it would be if they had more strength if they were stronger.

Fools.

They knew nothing; power is a burden, a heavy weight always bearing down on ones self. If you had power others would always expect that you would use it.

He remembered yesterday afternoon it had been a warm, sunny day in Tranquility.

He had watched a squirrel collect nuts and pondered how such a simple creature so innocent to the ways of the world was so full of fear. Always worrying for its own survival.

His eyes had strayed to another creature of this world. A human female he called her **mother**. She was such a sweet woman always so full of energy.

He found so much comfort from the human females of Earth. Like him, they also created life, loving their creations even if the love was hidden deep within their heart, it was there.

He had watched her as she smelt the lilacs in her garden and he couldn't help but wonder how such a simple flower could make her smile so.

He felt so out of place even trapped in this body that he had created to save himself. He felt guilty for lying to his adoptive creators. Pretending to be like them but feeling like an outsider.

He was hiding from his own creations, his children and only wished to return. But it was to late he would never get to see his children again for if he did, it would cause so much pain. Megatron the one being created by Unicron if only he had been able to protect his children from that monster.

He manipulated his Decepticons warping their sparks and minds until they were but shells of what they used to be. He started a war killing so many of his precious children. Until, he finally sought to control and manipulate the true creator of the Cybertronian race.

Megatron tried to use me for his own schemes and the Autobots fought against the Decepticons to protect me. The pain, oh the pain they were dying to protect me. I should have been protecting them. I couldn't let it continue so I fled to a new galaxy to an unknown planet called Earth.

He then abandoned his metal form leaving some of his power behind and hid himself in the most unlikely place anyone would look in the DNA of the Witwicky family. He had stayed dormant with in the generations.

Wanting to be free but staying dormant until Ron Witwicky met Judy. They fell in love and created a child but something had gone wrong and the child had no soul. The soul as the humans call it is much like a spark yet invisible to all hidden within the body. Such strange creatures humans were.

The child would have been born dead.

When the couple found out, they had been devastated and Judy had cried clutching her swollen stomach and Ron had mourned in silence. They had touched his ancient yet young spark in such a way and he decided that he did not want them cry to feel the pain of losing children he so often had to endure.

The feeling of losing a child was always a horrible burden to bare.

So he entered the soulless human fetus and was born as a human month later. The human medics had been baffled not knowing or understanding how I could be alive.

There had been a price for entering the body though. He was weak even by human terms often bed ridden because of weakness as a child. But he survived it would take a lot more than that to kill him he was the All spark after all.

His father had picked him up from school and they were now driving so he could get his first car.

They chatted with Bobby-B, the used car sales owner and then went to find him a car. The second he turned the corner he almost cried because sitting amongst the scrap heaps was the youngling primus himself had created as the companion for him.

Truly they had not known when they had found bumblebee amongst the ruins of battle that he was the destined spark mate of the Allspark himself.

His father asked him what was wrong and he hadn't known if he should have laughed, screamed or cried. His children were coming and the war was going to take another turn he only hoped he could keep the fact that he was the All spark and not Sam Witwicky a secret.

…

He was so screwed.

* * *

**Authors Note**

Okay its been Beta'd tell me what you people think!!

Please Review


	2. Witwicky Family Protector

YAY ANOTHER CHAPTER HUGS FOR THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED!!

Wolf has Beta'd the story give love!!

* * *

**--Part2 The Witwicky Protector--**

Ron and Judy Witwicky always thought them selves bless by some god or protector.

In fact the whole Witwicky family seemed that way actually.

Fredrick Witwicky had survived a car crash with his pregnant girlfriend. They had gone over a bridge one icy night and when the rescue team came they thought both were already dead. Their car had been reduced to mulch when it had fallen from the high cliff.

They had been shocked when they had gotten to the bottom of the cliff to find both humans alive and Fredrick only had a busted up car and a broken arm as proof that they had almost died.

It had been called a miracle.

Uncle Jonathan Witwicky when he had fallen into a manhole. A pipe protruding from the wall had been the only thing that had saved him from drowning headfirst when he had fallen unconscious.

A pipe that apparently didn't exist on any of the city maps baffling the workers completely. Not that Jonathan had minded he was just glad he was alive.

It had been called sheer dump luck.

Sadly though Ron had lost faith in the Witwicky luck when he and his wife had been told by the hospital that his child was to come into the world stillborn. Judy had cried for days and he had silently grieved wondering where his family protector was now.

He had mourned for his child before he was even born.

That is until he had his very own miracle.

--16 years ago—

Ron Witwicky sat in the hallway of the hospital as he listened to Judy's cries as she gave birth. This should have been a happy day. He was going to be a father…he was going to have a son.

It was like time had slowed down around him torturing him as he heard Judy cry for a son who would never say his first word, never take his first steps, never go to school, never fall in love, never take his first breath.

He was going to have to bury his baby.

He hated today and only wanted to hold Judy in his arms and cry like he used to when he fell off the jungle gym at the park when he was at school trying to impress his crush.

Judy had been the only one for him ever since they had met as babies and he had stolen her dolly. Only to give it back when she cried.

He really hated today.

And he really was bitterly reminded of what the Witwicky motto 'No sacrifice No victory' really meant. It hurt so deeply and he prayed silently to whoever was listening to save his baby.

To stop this nightmare that he was sucked into forced to injure.

He didn't want to bury his baby and listen to him cry—suddenly he froze and it was like time had started again

A baby's cry broke the cold silence of the hospital hallway and to him it was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard. He ran into the room where his Judy was and stared.

Judy was holding a baby and crying happily. As the baby clutched at her hospital shirt Ron's knees touched the bed and he absently wondered when he had moved from the doorway and passed the shocked hospital staff.

Judy smiled face full of tears looking just like she had when they had been children and he had given the dolly back. She reached up and wiped his face, he hadn't realized he'd been crying.

He looked down at his child and was startled to see blue eyes. No one in the Witwicky family had blue eyes like those beautiful gems. He stared in wonder in as he grabbed that small fragile hand in his rough large but genital hands almost hesitantly.

He couldn't bring himself to hate today anymore.

No he thought as he watched his son stare at the yellow beat up rusted Camaro in the used car lot he would never hate that day.

Judy Witwicky stared at the yellow rusted heap of Camaro and could only wonder how her husband could be so…cheap.

She stabbed her shovel in the dirt of her garden staring at the Camaro with a glare only a mother could muster.

"You better not break down on Sam in the middle of no where…and if he gets in a car crash because of you I'll take my bat and turn you into metal mulch!" Judy muttered stabbing pointedly with her shovel. "You better be equipped with airbags," she muttered disdainfully at the innocent looking car sitting silently in the driveway.

Mojo barked randomly at a squirrel nearby and she almost …almost thought that she had seen the car move slightly. But that wasn't possible. Cars don't move on their own…right…

She glared at the Camaro.

…Ron better have gotten insurance or he was going to be introduced to her new bat.

But now that she really looked at it she had to admit the car had that certain charm to it. She smiled in an amused way when she remembered how she had first seen her son drive up in that car from the used lot.

He had looked like he had met the love of his life. She looked at the car and wondered just what had made Sam look at that car like that. When he didn't even bat an eyelash when he saw a girl flash the baseball team at the arena downtown. Not that Ron had noticed he had been to busy staring. (He had regretted that later)

At least a car couldn't reject Sam. Its not like it was alive or anything, she bemused, as she stared at it silently.

It would definitely need a paint job although Sam should keep him yellow it seemed to suit the car black streaked yellow Camaro.

Not that she would ever completely approve of him driving around in that Camaro. It still looked like a metal death trap to her.

She had always been a little over protective of her Sammy. He was her baby after all and no one not even the president himself was going to stop her if someone hurt him.

Her baby was a miracle. Her miracle and she had always known that the only reason she had him as her son was because of some higher power.

Ron said that it was the Witwicky family protector. She was only happy in the knowledge that her baby had been born alive and well and not…stillborn. The word still to this day caused her throat to tighten and her stomach to knot up painfully.

She had been heart broken when she had found out that her baby was to be born stillborn. A baby was the one thing she had always asked Santa Claus for as a child, driving her poor parents insane.

She had cried for days afterward clutching her stomach in grief.

When he was born, she had bawled like a baby in her husband's arms, soaking his shirt in the process.

She chuckled to herself as she brushed off her trousers, stood up and walked into the house to make Sam some cookies.

Sam was their miracle and they would always love him no matter who he became or what he did with his life.

* * *

**Authors Note**

Was it awesome tell me!! and dont forget to give Wolf love 3

Review please


	3. Bumblebee the possessive

Beta Wolf give em some love

Heres the chapter love it read it review it :D

* * *

**Part 3 – Bumblebee**

Bumblebee always had been different from his fellow Autobots. The fact that Ironhide had discovered Bumblebee among the ruins of battle was only part of it.

The All spark had been missing long before he had been created.

It left many questions unanswered and left the Autobots nervous and concerned as for what it meant for their Bee and what would come to happen to him in the future.

Cause the All spark had been the only thing that could create life. Some speculated that he could have been in stasis for a long time but that left the question of why a sparkling was in stasis and why he was in the middle of a battle zone unanswered as well.

The Autobots had raised him from a sparkling to a youngling on the Ark. A bunch of war beaten warriors who had no idea how to take care of a sparkling. Bumblebee had made fighting much more worthwhile for the Autobots. Bee had reminded them what and why they were fighting the Decepticons. Why they were searching so desperately across the universe for the All spark. Each Autobot had played a role in raising Bumblebee

Ironhide had been one of Bumblebee's most **protective** caretakers.

Jazz had sung him lullabies to help him recharge.

Red Alert and Prowl had made the base safe for Bumblebee to explore (with another one of the Autobots. Of course they never left him with out a babysitter).

Ratchet had fixed him when he got hurt. (Usually from running around too much)

Optimus had protected him from nightmares. (No one let him watch a horror movie **ever** again even as a youngling.)

The twins taught him how to prank and use his sparkling cuteness to his advantage. (Causing the others lots of stress especially Red Alert and Prowl.)

The Ark had been his home and the Autobots his family. He'd been raised to protect the innocent and fight against Decepticons.

When bumblebee had landed on the blue and green planet he discovered, called Earth by its inhabitants, he had been amazed and awed. At how alike yet completely different they were from Cybertronians.

They bleed.

They cried.

They fought.

They laughed.

When he had felt the rain for the first time he had been shocked at how nice yet strangely soothing it had felt against his armor. It had truly been an experience. He had taken the form of a beat up yellow-stripped Camaro.

It had just fit in away… like he was supposed to take this form like it was meant for him.

He often wondered why the All spark had chosen such a place to descend upon. What was it about this planet that had drawn the cube to it?

His fellow Autobots had told him about the cube when growing up they had whispered stories of its many gifts to the Cybertronian race. The mysterious object that gave all Cybertronians life, yet its very origins forever completely unknown. Their best scientists and greatest minds had studied the cube trying to dissever the complex designs upon its ancient metal yet not metal surface and had been left baffled.

They only new that it had the power to create life where there was none.

He had landed on the planet 4 years ago and search for any links to the cubes whereabouts. Everyday he fell more in love with the planet and its many inhabitants.

When it had happened.

He had been searching the web when he found the glasses. Being sold by a human under the username of Ladiesman217. He would have giggled insanely at the name had his vocalizer had not been damaged. Which was good he supposed as he had been parked by some human teenagers at the time. Who would have been a little bit more than disturbed to see a car with no driver suddenly giggling. Cars weren't supposed to giggle.

It hadn't taken long to find said owners location, but he supposed it had been sheer dumb luck that he had drove by said owner on the street.

He had quickly done an illegal u-turn and had parked in the nearby used car lot.

And this is how he came to be in this situation.

Ladiesman217 was now staring at him silently. The human looked like he was about to start leaking or as they called it crying. Bumblebee hoped to Primus that the boy wouldn't. He waited for the human to choose hoping that he chose Bumblebee.

He was the first human that Bumblebee had really got a close look at.

He had soft light brown hair that curled around his head soft bangs falling into his tear filled eyes. By Primus his eyes were so…blue like that of an Autobots. They were fascinating and he could see himself becoming lost in them forever. He had then small shoulders and was around 5ft, a slightly average size for his age. Bumblebee knew that if this human had been created a Cybertronian he would have been considered stunning to the optic.

He was brought back into reality suddenly when the human opened his door and sat down in the drivers seat. Bumblebee tensed at first at the strange sensation of the small life form inside him. Then relaxed at the sensation it almost seemed as though the little life form was made to be there inside him **protected**.

This was **his** human.

The thought was strange and it felt like some unknown program had been activated deep inside him. This was **his **human and he would protect him.

His human suddenly tighten his grip on the steering wheel almost possessively. The caretaker said they didn't have enough to afford Bumblebee.

His human got out of the yellow Camaro-causing Bumblebee to panic. NO! **His** human was leaving him! NO NO! NO! this couldn't happen it had taken so long to find him. If Bumblebee could have, he would have wailed in his distress. His human moved toward the lifeless vehicle sitting beside Bumblebee biting his lip and staring at Bumblebee with a longing look.

Bumblebee angrily smashed his door into the other car when they weren't looking. Slag that fragging hunk of scrap metal; Bumblebee wanted his human back NOW!

He heard the car seller yelling at his mechanic and his human was walking away as his creator told him he couldn't have Bumblebee.

Bumblebee got angry.

He had sent out a subsonic wave in his anger shattering the windows of the other cars. Ron's was luckily farther away and left undamaged to his luck. The used car seller turned around, a panicked look on his face as he yelled "4000" raising for fingers shakily.

His human walked into the building with the others and Bumblebee sagged on his shocks. He had lost his human. Bumblebee wanted to cry his optics out. When he was suddenly shocked to see his human come out of the building running happily toward him, the Camaro.

His human opened the door and hugged Bumblebee's steering wheel smiling happily. Bumblebee felt like he had drowned himself in some of the twin's high-grade energon when Sam muttered "my car".

He was **his** human now.

* * *

**Authors Note**

You like yes? :D

Please Review and give love to my beta!


	4. Meeting the Autobots

Beta Wolf give em love love

Review cause you love it ;D

* * *

**--Part 4 meeting the Autobots--**

Sam stepped out of Bumblebee in the dirty alley still a little shaken from the attack of Barricade. He felt a deep sorrow for Barricade. The mech had been very different before the war. At one time he used to be named Prowl. He used to be one of the Autobots. A security officer stationed on the Ark to be exact.

That was until Megatron infected him with that horrible virus. A virus that had poisoned and warped the minds of many innocent Cybertronians.

Be they Autobots or Decepticons, it had not mattered to Megatron as long as he could control them for his own destructive means. Driving them into insanity and caused them to thirst for destruction and chaos.

Megatron always did like to fight dirty, the sick fragger that he was.

Bumblebee transformed behind him rousing him from his dark thoughts. He looked at the other end of the alley to see and 18-wheeler coming threw the small alleyway.

Sam wondered to himself how Optimus could fit so easily threw the narrow opening.

There was the sound of a siren and he turned around looking threw Bumblebee's legs to see a modified Humvee built for search and rescue. Followed by a black GMC Topkick and a… silver Pontiac … that was stealth!?… He really feared for Jazz sometimes, he really did.

They transformed and he was suddenly shocked at how **big **Optimus really was. Optimus stared at him and he wondered if Optimus was thinking about how small Sam was compared to him as well …his pride was going to take a beating he just new it.

Optimus spoke up then interrupting his depressing thoughts "I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots and this is my first lieutenant, designation, Jazz," he introduced pointing to the silver Pontiac. The music loving mech grinned down at him before greeting with a "Sup lil dude!" before flipping and landing with a thump onto one of the abandoned rusty cars in the alley.

Optimus continued this time introducing the rescue vehicle,

"This is my Chief Medical Officer, Ratchet". Ratchets' greeting was composed of a scanning and a sniff of what could almost be satisfaction when it seemed there was nothing really wrong medically with the small human.

Sam wasn't amused with the scanning part but didn't argue as Ratchet seemed to be in a grumpy mood and a grumpy Ratchet was a scary wrench-wielding Ratchet.

Optimus pointed to the black Topkick next "My weapons specialist, Ironhide."

Sams greeting this time was a large spinning cannon in the face and a snarl of "You feeling lucky **punk**?" Optimus quickly interrupted the cannon wheedling Topkick "Easy Ironhide". Ironhide folded his cannons back almost regretfully.

"I only wanted to show him my cannons". He muttered defensively.

Optimus only sighed and shook his head at Ironhide in aspiration.

"Finally, your guardian Bumblebee, our scout" Bumblebee did a little dance and wiggled his door wings making a happy chirping noise. Sam stared in amusement at the yellow Camaro when he suddenly realized something and almost dreaded the answer.

"Why isn't Bumblebee speaking?" he asked Optimus who sighed a sad look in his optics. It was Ratchet who answered though "Bumblebee's vocal processor was damaged in battle I'm still working on it". Ratchet edged closer than grabbed a startled Bumblebee, who fought to get away from the medic only to get conked on the head from his wrench for the trouble. Bumblebee squeaked in objection as Ratchet proceeded to fiddle with his throat.

Sam couldn't see what the medic was doing from the angle he was standing at.

Optimus knelt down closer to Sam and he couldn't help but ask the leader the question that had bugged him for so long. "Why are you here?" he asked, looking threw his bangs at the Autobots leader.

Optimus stared at his forlorn fully at him for a few seconds before answering. "In order for you to know why we are here, you must know the whole story". He stood up and activated a hologram of the metal planet **Cybertron** and began speaking to tell the long sad story of the Cybertronian race.

"Our planet was destroyed by the ravage of war…a war waged between the legions who worship chaos…Decepticons, and those of us who follow freedom…the Autobots.

We battle for eons for rule of a supreme power, the All spark. Its origin is unknown to us, yet it bears the life force that created our race. We fought until our world was covered in Cybertronian blood and the very ground swallowed whole are once-mighty cities. And the All spark was lost to the limitless stars…

Then by fortune or fate, its course changed and the All spark was drawn to a new planet one called…Earth," Optimus explained as he looked down upon Sam and then continued.

"We searched for the All spark across the deserts of time hoping to find it before the dark legions…of the Decepticons. But as fate or Primus would have it, **we were already too late."**

**--National Antarctic Expedition…1897--**

The crew worked desperately to free the ship trapped in the ice, axes slamming. The ships captain Archibald Witwicky called out to his crew.

"Put your backs into it, or we'll be chopping our way back to the states!" The pack of huskies suddenly start howling into the distant artic desert.

One of the sailors becomes unsettled. "There's something out there…"he whispered into the icy wind as it blew his woolly hat off making him scramble for it over the ice. Suddenly the dogs shot up and bolted off in a hurry across the snow an ice.

The captain grabs his rifle and lantern and shouts for two men to follow.

The dogs then lead the men over the Arctic's icy shelf until they finally stopped, pawing at a spot in the snow. "What ever it is, its bellow the ice", one of the sailors deducted. "Nothings alive bellow the ice," answered the captain. Suddenly the ground bellow, then cracks and starts to collapse.

The sailors dive for safety but one of the dogs falls through! The captain grabs for it only to be pulled down into the hole himself.

Dazed the captain gets his wits back as he shakily gets up he calls back to his crew "I'm okay lads just a slight bump on the rear!"

Suddenly he realizes he's not standing on ice but on….

The palm of a giant steel hand half in and half out of the ice. He looks up in horror to see a mechanical face embedded within the ice expression frozen in a scream. The captain cannot believe what he's seeing…he wipes away ice still in a daze to reveal a symbol on the mechinoid...

The Decepticon emblem

Mesmerized, the captain pulls out a pickaxe. The crew start chopping away at the ice to get a better look at what's underneath.

Whack; whack the ice cracks, triggering something on the robot's chassis. A laser blast sears the captain's eyes and for a millisecond flash, he sees **the same alien symbols that decorate the All spark, **coursing threw his mind with a bright light.

The captain screams, falling to the ground clutching his eyes, the dog starts barking madly, and his spectacles go flying and crack as they hit the ice. The captain hears one of the sailors calling out to him in the distant but is distracted by the pain in his eyes oh…OH!! **THE PAIN!!**

The captain trembling, on his knees, turns his pupils have turned completely white.

His hands scrambles for the spectacles but then he horrifyingly realizes…**he's blind **and his screams once again echo threw out the artic**.**

Fire reflects threw the now cracked glasses and something is revealed on the surface the alien code has been seared into the lenses.

**--Present time--**

Optimus leaned in close to Sam bending down to look into the human's eyes.

"We need those glasses Sam Witwicky, descendant of Archibald Witwicky, we need them to locate the All spark", Optimus told him solemnly gazing at his with his blue optics.

Sam stared at Optimus Prime. He had become a great leader and Sam would never regret creating him, but he feared what the leader was going to do… "What will you do with the All spark once you have it?" He finally got up the courage to ask.

Optimus breathed out his vents in the equivalent of a human sigh. "We wish to rebuild Cybertron and life back to our species…but if I have no other choice, I will put the cube into my chest." Sam's eyes widened and Optimus continues.

"We will not have another race pay for our mistakes" Optimus whispers softly in regret.

Sam can't help but think that it's a good thing that the Decepticons didn't attack the planet until after he had become old enough to drive.

* * *

**Authors Note**

Cause if he wasn't old enough to drive there would have been problems

Give love to Beta!

Review please!


	5. The Sector Seven Jerks

OMG SO **MANY **REVIEWS YOU PEOPLE ARE **WONDERFUL** (DIES OF HAPPINESS)

And so many willing betas , I didn't know who to choose!!

So yeah… anyway lets get this on the way!!

I got to Beta's give love to em Wolf and Honor 3

* * *

**--Part 5 The Sector Seven jerks--**

'Why had he hidden within the Witwicky's DNA again? Why!' Sam thought to himself as he sat within Bumblebee, driving to his house. He had never wondered about his old body, but now he felt fear. What if the humans had found it? What if it had fallen into the ocean? What if it had been near a volcano! The more he started to think about it, the more he became overwhelmingly worried. He should have destroyed his old body when he had the chance to do so. He should have never been so irresponsible as to have just left it.

If anything happened because he had left his body behind, it would be entirely his fault. He needed to find the cube and destroy it before anything horrible happened. If someone died because of his mistake he would never forgive himself. He was shaken out of his musings when they drove up his street.

They drove up to the back of the house and he told the others to stay there.

Only for them to follow him not so stealthily or quietly… into the back yard and onto the grass.

Ron was so not going to be happy in the morning. "Why didn't you stay there? People will see you!" Sam hissed at the autobots. They were going to be seen if they kept moving around like that. "Like sparklings I swear!" he muttered to himself in annoyance. "This is why I will never baby-sit!" He cursed Primus for his luck. He then proceeded to try an open the back door, it didn't budge unfortunately. So, he searched his pockets for his house keys. Only to remember he lost his keys while running from Barricade and his caffeine-addicted partner Frenzy.

He knocked on the door loudly and then noticed, to his annoyance, that Ratchet was getting a little closer to the power lines then he would have liked. "STAY AWAY FROM THE POWER LINES!" he yelled at the medic who only sniffed. Sam twitched in annoyance at the medic and turned around only to come become face to face with his adopted creator Ron. "What is that noise and who were you yelling at?" Ron asked raising an eyebrow, trying to come outside through the door only to collide with Sam trying to get in at the same time.

Sam hurriedly stopped him from going outside "Oh you know just some stupid raccoons causing trouble," he said closing and locking the door. "No need to go outside" Sam gave him a pointed look. "We don't want to have to get you rabies shots **again, **do we?" Sam glared at his father.

Ron just looked the other way uncomfortably, "It was only one time," he muttered in defense. Sam just gave him a look then ran up stairs to get the glasses, his father yelling after him to take out the trash in the morning.

He got into the room, only to trip over the bed and fall face first onto the floor. Getting up, he turned and saw a large eye. "We need those glasses, Sam," whispered Optimus not so quietly to Sam's distress. Sam blew some of his bangs out of his face in frustration then turned to search his room for the glasses and began to panic when he couldn't find them.

Four minutes later, and two bruises from tripping on the bed again, all he had found was that last week's lunch was now the home of a large ant colony. He looked up and was almost blinded by Ratchets 'oh-so-helpful' super-powered light and tripped over the bed again.

He was really starting to hate that bed with a passion tonight.

Then, when he didn't think it could get any worse, there was a shout from Ratchet outside a crash and the lights went out. He staggered blindly for a couple seconds then tripped over something, taking one of his cabinets with him in a large crash.

A knock then sounded on his door making him groan to himself.

"HOW COME THE DOORS **LOCKED**?" His father's voice sounded on the other side of the door. "You know the rules, NO DOORS LOCKED IN MY HOUSE!" he yelled again.

"You know he'll start counting if you don't open the door" Judy's voice joined in.

"One more chance **five, four.**" yelled Ron angrily.

"Oh dear, Sam just open the door" could be heard Judy's voice again.

"**Three, two, **stand back!" Ron yelled, Sam opened the door quickly before they could bust it down and stared at them, then at Judy's bat.

"What's up? What's with the bat?" Sam asked the flashlight- and bat-wielding couple.

"Who were you talking to?" demanded Ron and Sam gave him a weird look.

"Talking to you…" He trailed off, raising a questioning eyebrow at him.

"Why are you so sweaty and so filthy?" asked Judy, this time.

"I'm a child, you know, a teenager" answered Sam in his own defense.

"We heard voices and noises and we thought we heard…" Ron interrupted Judy.

"Forget what we thought we heard, what was that light?!" He demanded.

Sam panicked "Light, there was no light, you got two lights in your hands!" he hurriedly tried to convince him.

"You can't…you can't just bounce into my room like that!" Sam said changing the conversation "You gotta knock, you…gotta communicate" he continued looking at them.

"We knocked," said Judy and in defense only to be interrupted by Sam,

"You didn't knock! You were screaming at me!" Sam said glaring at them this time. "This is repression! What you're doing here is you're destroying my youth!" Sam told them, gesturing at himself then the bat Judy was holding.

"Oh for Pete's sakes…you are so defensive, were you…**masturbating**?" asked Judy.

"Was I master-**NO MOM! **I don't masturbate!" Sam yelled blushing, horrified that the autobots were most likely listening to the conversation.

"That's not something for you to bring up that is a father-son thing!" Ron told Judy who only continued to make it worse for Sam.

"It's ok, we don't have to call it masturbating, we can call it Sam's **happy time,** or my special alone time with myself!"

Both Ron and Sam were now looking at her in absolute **horror**. "Judy, stop." Ron whispered desperately at his wife.

"I'm sorry, it's just been a rough night and I've had a little too much to drink," said Judy in defense.

Sam's foot hit something metal and heavy and he looked down at what he tripped over earlier when the lights first went out.

It was the safe he kept the glasses in, to his absolute relief.

Quickly, he knelt down and rapidly punched in the combination, sighing when he saw the glasses case inside. Opening it to check if they were there, he was once again relieved to see that they were.

He quickly grabbed the loop attached to the glasses case and pulled it over his head, the glasses resting on his chest.

There was suddenly a crash from downstairs, and men in black suits barged into the room carrying guns.

One of them lifted up a device and held it up in front of Sam. The device let out a high pitched screeching noise and the needle on the display spasmed like crazy. Sam felt his chest constrict and eyes widen in fear when they smiled in a predatory way, scarily so alike Megatrons expression before he killed another mech.

"We got ourselves a live one here, GET HIM!" One of the agents yelled and Sam saw one of the agents grab his mom's bat. As the bat swung at his head, he knew only pain and darkness.

* * *

**Authors note**

S'UP PEOPLE, LOVE ME FOR I HAVE WRITTEN ANOTHER CHAPTER! YAY!

what do you think now that its been beta'd?

Please Review


	6. Megapopsicle and the Deceptifreezes XD

Praise my Beta Honor and Wolf for fixing my spelling and grammar their awesomnessness is known!! XD

I hope you all like this chapter

Also don't forget to review!! Constructive criticism is always great!! But being mean to me is bad :P

* * *

**-- Part 6 MegaPopicle of the Deceptifreezes--**

--Sam--

His head hurt like hell.

He was SO not in a good mood**.**

First, they had used his mom's baseball bat to hit him over the head and knock him out.

**Now** he had to listen to some guy in a suit rant about NBE-1s, and how he was going to be in jail, and he really couldn't really make out the rest of it. His head was spinning and he kept seeing doubles of everything.

Did he mention that his mom's baseball bat was made of **metal?**

He really hoped he didn't have internal bleeding because that… would really suck.

Hey, look it's a giant metal foot-

Optimus slammed his foot in front of the black SUV cracking the pavement to stop the SUV from going any further with Sam. He soon regretted such an action when it slammed in to his foot **hard**.

Ow…

Somewhere, Primus was laughing at them all.

He grabbed the black SUV lifting it up and into the air tearing the roof off the top of it. The rest of the car landed with a crash, exposing the men in black, and Sam, who was tied up in the back and not looking really all there, if his mumbling about metal bats and was anything to go by.

Ratchet gently gathered Sam from the now roofless broken SUV and into his hands, scanning him Ratchet growled when he found out the full extent of Sam's injuries. Making Ironhide stealthily shift away from the medic looking more than a little nervous; that was not a good sign because Ironhide rarely got nervous **ever**.

Ratchet held his other hand so that it hovered over Sam and extended one of his fingers, sprouting a plentiful array of tools and gadgets. He proceeded then to cut the tight bindings off the now completely delirious human.

He lifted up the glasses case resting on Sam's chest, gently lifting it from around Sam's neck and handed it to Optimus who was addressing the agents. He handed Sam over to Bumblebee, promising a full check up after this was all over. Bee only cuddled the human to his chest protectively. The sound of helicopters and the smirks on the S-7 agents' faces was all they needed to know.

The Autobots transformed and drove off, Sam held protectively within Bumblebee's interior. They split up, trying to hide within the moving traffic. It was a good idea until Bumblebee became stuck at a roadblock and cornered, unable to transform with Sam inside him.

Sam glared at Agent Simmons as he toured with the group around the super-secret headquarters.

He wanted his 'Bee, and he wanted him **now**.

"What you are about to see is completely classified", explained Agent Simmons.

They turned a corner and came into a large room. Sam's heart almost stopped beating in horror when he saw exactly what hid within the cold room. "What is that?", asked the secretary of defense, a horrified look on his face. Simmons smiled wide "This is NBE-1."

"**Megatron,**" Sam interrupted whatever Simmons had been about to say, "His name is **Megatron.**" Sam said glaring at the agent as he started to advance on the agent.

"You stupid, idiotic, **FOOL.** You have kept Megatron, the leader of the Decepticons, ALIVE! ARE YOU INSANE? You know, he wants to wipe us off the face of the **earth** and you kept him **alive**?! ARE YOU INSANE?!" Sam roared, waving his arms and advancing on the agent, a look of fury on his face.

"He's cryo-frozen-"

"You really think **that** will stop him!" Sam screamed, "The rest of the Decepticons are coming, and what do you think they'll do when they find out Megatron is still online! They will set him free and you nor anyone will be able to stop it! AND THEN WE WILL ALL BE **SCREWED**!", Sam screamed.

Will looked at Sam in alarm "You mean, more are coming here? And this guy's their **leader?!**" The other men of Will's team stiffened, looking at Sam. Epps had tightened his hold on his gun.

"Don't listen to him he's been brain washed by them. We rescued him from-"

Sam tackled Agent Simmons before he could finish his sentence and punched him in the face; another agent pulled him off and restrained him. "The Autobots are trying to save your ungrateful sorry asses! They are here to **stop** Decepticons from destroying everything! Like the ones who attacked the captain over there and the one that's frozen sitting **right in front of us**!", Sam climbed off Agent Simmons.

"What happened at Qatar will look like a child's temper tantrum compared to what it will be like once Megatron's free and able to go after the Cube", Sam ended in a whisper.

"Are you absolutely sure of that?", asked Keller.

Sam turned to him and looked him in the eyes; his blue eyes staring into Keller's own dark brown "**Yes**…we need to get the All spark out of here and I need my car back **now.**"

"Your **car?!"** Keller looked at the teen bewildered

"Sir, he's talking about NBE—"

"_**His name**__ is_ Bumblebee, you shit head!" Sam glared at Simmons

"Bumblebee?" questioned Keller

"Bumblebee's my _spar-_guardian; he will know what to do."

Sam turned to Agent Simmons "**I want Bumblebee NOW.**"

"We will not just let him go." Will Lennox's gun in his face cut off Simmons' protests.

"Get the car," Will whispered in warning, glaring the agent down.

"You want to put the fate of the world in the kid's **Camaro**?! I am a commanding officer of this facility, and _you_ are committing a federal offense. Now get that gun out of my face, soldier, before I count to ten."

"**I'm** counting to **five.**" Captain Lennox warned, glaring at the agent and shoving him with his gun pointedly.

They ran into the room where Bumblebee was being held; Sam screamed in absolute terror at the sight of Bumblebee being tortured.

"**STOP IT!** STOP! Let him go! Stop!" He cried out tears running down his face as he ran towards his guardian held down on the large table.

One of the agents finally got the _scientists _to stop and free 'Bee from his bindings.

Once 'Bee was freed from his bindings he sat up quickly, cannon coming online and his face shield sliding up. Noticing Sam, he bent down and scooped up the small human and clutched him to his chest protectively.

"It's trying to protect him," whispered Will whispered lowering his gun and watched as the giant yellow robot held Sam to his chest cannon pointed at the others in the room.

He wouldn't let them hurt **his** human.

"It's alright Bee, they won't hurt you anymore, you're safe, I'm here 'Bee, I won't let them doing **anything** to you." Sam whispered from where he was clutched to 'Bee's scorched armor plating; trying to calm down his panicked guardian.

Bumblebee powered down his cannon and turned his attention to his human, scanning him twice to make sure he was all right. A few scrapes and bruises but he was fine, although Bumblebee would like nothing more than to take Sam to Ratchet right now.

Sam spoke up again this time louder so the other occupants of the room could hear. "The Cube is here and so is **Megatron** and the Decepticons are coming."

Bee let out a whistle and a chirp of alarm and quickly stood up from the large berth, careful not to step on anyone. Simmons did have to leap out of the way not to be crushed, not that Bee cared.

They quickly made it to the cube chamber, Bumblebee making a whistle and whining noise at seeing the cube for the first time. Sam fought the instinct to blush as his guardian stared at his former form in what could only be pure wonder and awe. Bumblebee's metal hands reached out and touched the cube caressing it. Blue All spark energy arced across his armor as he touched it, making Sam wonder if maybe he had left a little too much energy behind when he had abandoned his former form.

Sam felt the cube's power in greeting he smiled and commanded his former to fix bumblebee's vocalizer and shrink into smaller size to be transported.

The cube did so and Bumblebee watched in fascinations as it shrunk to fit into his hands energy coursing threw his systems. "Let's go, we have to get the cube to Optimus Prime. Destroying it is our only option now that we know Megatron is alive." Bumblebee addressed everyone happily, using his vocalizer in the first time since Megatron had damaged it.

Sam only hoped to Primus that his plan would work.

* * *

**Author Note**

Yeah I came up with the chapter name when I was watching a clip of the movie on youtube for ideas.

I saw the frozen Megatron and was like 'he's like a MegaPopsicle' and I decided to share that thought with the world. XP (Canadians are brains are half frozen half the year XP)

Please give love to beta's!! Wolf and Honor!!

and please dont be shy Review and give love!

and please Review!


	7. Giant Robot Toy Death Match

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Hope you all enjoy! Don't forget to review cause I just love it when you people boost my ego! IT'S INSPIRING!!

(I can't believe I just spelt that right! O.o)

EDIT: Hey, Beta Honor here. I just wanted to let you guys know that, due to the creative differences Devastator/Brawl dispute in the movie, I went with Brawl when editing this. Please do not harass the author for a change I researched and applied. Thank you.

**--Part 7 Giant Robot Toy Death Match--**

They had just left the Sector Seven base and were now trying to get as far away as possible from Megatron before he woke up. Not that it really mattered how far away they got since his alt form was a Cybertronian jet that would catch up in no time. However, it is the principle of the thing…anyway. They drove across the hot desert heading towards the city. The hot, sand-covered pavement of the road creating friction for the rubber tires of the cars. A small sand cloud behind them created by the fast speeds they were reaching.

**-**Will-

Will Lennox had never been more than a normal man. He had a job, a wife, and now a child. He had always done his job the way it was supposed to be done. So why did he have to be the one who had to fight the **giant** robots? Life could be unbelievably cruel to him sometimes. His baby had been born a week ahead of schedule meaning he didn't get to see the birth. A giant robot had destroyed his base in Qatar and now, now, they had to save the world. Just great….

-Bumblebee-

Bumblebee tightened the strap of the seat belt on **his** human. He still felt sore from Sector Seven but he pushed himself to ignore his aches and pains. There was a battle coming up and he worried for his human. Cybertronians were made for battle; they were created from birth with weapons to defend themselves with. Humans were not made that way; they were weak and fragile. It scared Bumblebee because he did not know if his human could survive the battle to come. He did not know if he could protect his human during the battle.

He feared for his human.

--Sam-

He had lived for many centuries in a dream-like state. Creating children and sending them out into the universe with no idea what world he was sending them into. Happy to simply create life, he had loved them. Then one day, the dream had broken when he had realized something. They had never once said thank you to him when he had healed them. They never spoke to him. Oh, they spoke **of **him but never **to** him. He had created so very many children, but he was so alone.

It had made him angry and bitter. It had made his ancient form want to crush everyone of them. He had created a child within his anger. He had been prepared to deactivate his newest child in front of them so they would see. So they would **know** of his anger. When suddenly the child had turned around and smiled at him, he had never felt such horror. What had he been about to do? He had almost **killed** an innocent sparkling. He had felt a great shame at that moment and had decided that this child would be given a gift he had never bestowed upon another before. He gave this child the gift of the matrix. So that this child would be able to bring light where there was none before. This child, his child, would do great things. He was later known as Optimus Prime and the All Spark had felt a great pride. Optimus would visit the All Spark. Sometimes he would just stare; others, he would talk about nothing of any true meaning to him, but to the All Spark, it was amazing.

Optimus would tell him of the great cities of Cybertron, outside the shrine's walls. He would tell him of great mechs, and their advances in science, culture and even medical care. Optimus, without his knowledge, had humbled the All Spark. His children, his children had advanced beyond anything he would have imagined. Optimus had humbled the All Spark but, he had also made the All Spark long for something more. He wanted to walk among his children in the vast cities of Cybertron. He wanted to see what a shooting star looked like. He wanted to hold his children in his arms. Most of all, he longed for this love Optimus spoke of. Yes, he loved his children and they in turn loved him. However…he longed for true love; he wanted to spark bond with another. He did not wish to be alone any longer. But with all his power, he could not possess such things. He was a cube of unimaginable power, yet he could not have anything that he truly wanted. He would forever be alone.

His distress had lasted centuries; time itself had seemed to merge together. He had called out to someone, anyone, to end his misery. To end this never-ending loneliness that had taken over his ageless, yet young, spark. Primus had answered his cries and had told him that he could end his loneliness, but it would come at a price. He had accepted without hesitation. Now, as he watched the Autobots rendezvous with them, joining their mad rush to get away from the Hoover Dam, he wondered if they would be angry with him.

Ratchet pulled up next to them and scanned Bumblebee. From the way Jazz swerved, Ironhide's engine growled, Optimus's horn blew and Ratchet scanned them a second time, either they were either shocked that the All Spark was in their possession, or they had just figured out that 'Bee had been tortured. With the way Ironhide was practically pushing one of the Sector Seven vans almost off the road and Optimus wasn't haranguing him about it, Sam would have to guess the second one. Ratchet scanned them a third time, making Bumblebee bleep at him in irritation. Sam snickered to himself but Ratchet interrupted his amusement "Hey! Don't think Bumblebee will be the only one paying a visit to my medic lab later, youngling!" Ratchet's voice came from Bee's radio making Sam sink down in his seat.

As the large group arrived in Mission City, Epps spotted a plane drawing the Autobots attention to it; they transformed in the middle of the street. "IT'S **STARSCREAM**!", yelled Ironhide. Starscream came in low and attacked, the explosion causing civilians to run in fear. Sam coughed from where he was lying on the ground and looked up in horror, to see 'Bee's legs missing. Bumblebee handed him the cube but Sam wouldn't take it, refusing to leave his guardian's side. At the same time, Brawl attacked the surviving human soldiers, prompting Ratchet and Jazz to engage the large Decepticon. As Jazz destroyed one of Brawl's rocket pods, Ratchet flipped and used his buzz saw to slice off the tanks left arm.

Captain Lennox shoved the All Spark into Sam's hands and ordered him to take the cube to the rooftop of a nearby, rundown building, in order to pass the cube to a military helicopter that would soon arrive. Ratchet and Ironhide volunteered themselves to protect Sam as he made his escape. Unfortunately, Starscream had other plans. He swooped down to block Sam's path, forcing the Autobots to engage him in a rather one-sided battle that left both of them damaged. Ratchet and Ironhide collapsed, and Sam had to continue on his own. They could only watch as he disappeared into the battle; the fate of the world on his shoulders.

Sam tripped, accidentally activating his old body and bringing life to some of the machines around him. They joined the battle in fury, throwing themselves at the Decepticons in a futile attempt to protect their creator. He ran into the building that Will had indicated, making it to the roof and lighting the flare. A helicopter came up to the side of the building, a soldier reaching out for Sam to pass the cube to him, only for the 'copter to be destroyed by Starscream. The other planes quickly attacked the seeker, distracting him. But, there was no one to stop Megatron from getting to Sam, when he stepped onto the roof. Sam backed away from the insane mech climbing one of the statues attached to the edge of the building.

Sam coughed, blood dripping down his chin; his time was almost up. 'Just a little longer' he thought as he clutched at a statue on top of the rundown building, hiding behind it, and trying to stay as far away as he could from Megatron. "**Is it courage, or fear, that drives you, fleshling**?" asked Megatron. Sam actually paused to consider it. Courage? Fear? **No,** what drove him was his will to make his dreams a reality. He would not give up now; not when he was so close. There was a mighty crash and Sam fell from his perch atop the building, weightless, only to be caught by Optimus at the last second. Sam became disoriented and dazed, he regained consciousness to Optimus's pleading optics in front of him, wanting him to shove the cube in his chest and end it all, Megatron above him raging that the All Spark was his.

Sam took a deep, rasping breath, blood dribbling down his chin. He did not notice Optimus' optics widening at the site of blood. **It was time**. Sam lifted his cube over his head and activated one of his most ancient protocols. The one Primus had created for exactly this moment. The street lit up brilliantly as the cube destroyed itself taking Megatron's spark with it, destroying him once and for all. Sam's hands and chest burnt, flesh peeling and scorching to the bone, making him scream in agony and pain. This was his price for the safety of his children. He could feel his body ablaze from the heat, tears of agony streaming down burnt cheeks. Then, when he thought it was all over, Megatron slammed one of his claws into Sam's chest in a last act of defiance against death, impaling him on his metal claw.

Megatron fell to the side, laughing as he tossed Sam's body into the air where he landed on a car nearby. Megatron's spark finally went out; his dark red optics dimmed to nothing as he died. Optimus stared in shock, got up and walked to where Sam's mangled body lay dieing on the hood of the car. Blue eyes looked up at him, clouded with pain.

"I'm so sorry, Sam", whispered Optimus, as he gazed down at the dieing human in sadness. Sam gasped in pain "Optimus, I gave you **cough** a great power and a **hack** great burden when I **cough** created you those many centuries ago. **Gasp** It is the **key** to freeing the decepti- **cough **cons from the virus that Megatron created that warped their minds into what you see today", Sam whispered, yet his voice sounded deeper, more ancient, and it seemed to echo across the battlefield.

"My last gift." And then the street was filled with a bright light, All Spark energy arcing across the streets healing fallen Cybertronians. Jazz's body, split in two, seemed to pull itself together from where it lay in Ratchet's arms, spark re-igniting in his chest. Bumblebee's legs repaired themselves, his armor becoming smooth once more. Decepticons healing from where they had fallen, coming back to life, they quickly retreated to fight another day. The newly created sparks that had fallen in battle reawakened. Then, it was over and as the humans cheered in victory, Sam was no more.

The All Spark had finally died.

The funeral had been a sunny day. The Witwicky's had never asked just why Sam had been given the funeral of a soldier; they had not needed to. The soldiers who had fought with Sam attended the funeral. They may have only known him for a short time but he had become part of their team. The bonds forged on the battlefield would never fade. The Autobots sat a little further away, not invited to the funeral but present all the same.

Sam's grave read: Sam Witwicky 1990-2007 A beloved Son, A soldier and Autobot. "No sacrifice, No victory".

Judy and Ron once again mourned for their son.

A survivor of Mission city drove down the road in his dented and scratched up car, which he was taking it to get fixed at a local shop. He turned on the radio to a pop station to get rid of the silence and distract himself from his own thoughts.

The dial tuned itself to a rock station all on its own.


	8. The bonds that battle Make

Sorry for the technical error when I added chapter 7 and replaced the old chapters with the revised versions of them. I looked back to check the review status and was totally like wtf? How did I do that?!

Anyway, that was fixed….

Send thanks to my betas Wolf and Honor!

_-Wish I won't, Wish I can't be a fading star tonight_-

* * *

**--Part 8 - The bonds that Battle makes—**

* * *

--Will POV--

He remembered the look on Sam's face when he had thrust the cube into the boy's hands. He regretted desperately in his soul that he had placed such a thing as the fate of Earth upon Sam's small shoulders. Sam had died a painful and unnecessary death. A boy still so very young, and now he would never get a chance to grow up. Sam had become a soldier fighting a war and he had died a soldier's death. He had just been a scared little kid with the fate of the world on his shoulders. It made him wonder if the price of victory had been truly worth it.

Sam had become part of their team in the small time they had known him. Amongst the explosions and screams, Sam had been one of the soldiers under his command and he had signed his death sentence. Sam had become one of them, a soldier and would always be one of them. The bonds that battle makes last forever and death can never stop that. He had become one of **them **as well. One of the Autobots, they had even had it engraved on his tombstone.

None of the Autobots had been able to explain why; in the last moments of death, Sam had wielded the power of the All Spark after it had been destroyed. The only answer Optimus could come up with that it had been a backlash of power from destroying the cube.

The mechs created in the battle when Sam had tripped in the street had named them selves the Terrabots in honor of Earth, their home. The mechs had declared that Earth was their home along with the Autobots. Now they were taking temporary shelter at an abandoned military base out in the desert until the Autobot ship called the **Ark** came. The Autobots explained that it would make a much better base, as it was better equipped against Decepticons. They would be able to land it on the moon and teleport back to Earth anytime they wanted.

Keller, the Secretary of Defense, had been relieved, not really knowing where or how to base the Autobots and Terrabots on Earth, plus keeping them from being discovered by others on Earth. They had paid a lot of money to keep people quiet. The Terrabots had been quite insistent that they leave the base. Will had discovered only a little while ago that it was because they felt they had to find something; what it was, he did not know.

* * *

--The blue mech POV—-

Ok, so he was supposed to be a giant alien robot car, right? So why couldn't he figure out how to drive himself? He had spent the entire day slamming into things in what seemed to be a futile attempt to drive himself straight. He drove around a corner, spinning slightly, and skidded on some mud heading right toward-

"Oh, **FRAG! **CAT**! CAT! **AHHHH! Move **out** of the **way**, you stupid FURBALL!" he cried as he swerved right in a last minute attempt to not run over the cat. Unfortunately right into the path of a stop sign.

Ow…

This is why he was a dog person…err…robot. 'Stupid cat' he cursed. The Primus-forsaken feline just gave him a holier-than-thou look before trotting off, head held high, looking completely smug with itself. If only he could just figure out how to transform; then he'd step on the stupid thing. His altform was even more slagged up than it had looked before; he'd have to scan a new one once he figured out how to drive properly. He noticed a couple of files come up on his viewscreen; he would have smirked if he could.

Bingo.

* * *

--Bumblebee POV--

Bumblebee wailed in distress in his corner of misery, clicking and making beeping noises of distress. Bumblebee was beyond mere depression, he was inconsolable. He wanted his human back! The All Spark had healed and brought back everyone else who had been injured or killed in the Battle of Mission City, all except for **his** human. It wasn't fair! Sam didn't deserve to die in that way. Bumblebee had failed his charge, **his **human. He hadn't been there in Sam's last moments, but he had been keeping his sensors on him.

He had never felt such horror as he had felt when Sam's human heart had finally given out. Megatron had killed **his** human, **his**- he didn't know what Sam truly meant to him anymore but he did know that he could **never** forget Sam, never. Bumblebee would always remember his voice. He watched his memory files every time he recharged. He would always remember the feel of Sam's hands across his wheel. His fingerprints, left on his wheel, would always be preserved close to his spark casing. He would never forget Sam, as long as he lived, and that was a very long time for Cybertronians.

--Ironhide POV--

Ironhide wanted to shoot something…. **badly**

Bumblebee was stalking around the temporary base, despondent and clicking in distress because his human had died. The Terrabots kept pestering them to go outside every nanoclick. Then they got lost, every time they managed to sneak out of the base. Optimus and Jazz were trying to figure out how to contact the Ark and having trouble doing so.

Ratchet…. He had been in a bad mood, and was throwing wrenches at anyone in range of the med bay that wasn't in need of repairs. No one had got up the courage to ask the mech what was wrong. Not since Optimus had been sent running from the med bay with several dents in his cranial from Ratchets' wrench.

So, yeah. He really wanted to shoot something.

* * *

--Norm POV--

The government had demanded after the battle that they have at least one team to help the Autobots on Earth and later on the Ark. So, of course, when Optimus had immediately demanded Captain Lennox's team; the sectary of defense was not surprised. As Will's team had bonded with and had been with them the whole battle.

A deep trust had developed between the soldiers and the Autobots. Also, it didn't help that they did not trust the government completely yet, even though Keller had demanded Sector Seven to be disbanded. Simmons had thrown quite a temper tantrum when he had been relocated to a local police force, his salary more than halved.

Will's team lived on the base now, interacting with the Autobots and becoming close friends with them. Will had even introduced them to his wife and daughter Annabelle. The little girl seemed to take a liking to Ironhide, giggling whenever she saw his cannons out. Will had teased that she would probably end up trigger-happy like Ironhide when she grew up.

The Terrabots were interesting to say the least. The Autobots had instantly taken charge of them after the battle. The humans on the base found them amusing to a point, then they just got annoying. The Autobots had the mechs switch their optics to blue, explaining to the mechs that it would be best. Since some of them had red optics and could be thought a Decepticon by accident or by mistake. The Terrabots had instantly agreed but had demanded their optics be green instead of blue to represent that they were born on Earth.

The Mountain Dew machine had been affectionately named Dewbot and had a quirk of shooting anyone in the head with a Mountain Dew can, if anyone tried to buy anything from the other drink dispensers displayed in the wreck room. The other drink dispensers mysteriously disappeared after two weeks. Only to be discovered, destroyed and buried under a mountain of dirt and sand.

It had taken some prompting to get the mech to carry some other dink than Mountain Dew. He had finally relented when they explained that it wasn't good for humans to only drink Mountain Dew, but still refused to carry anything alcoholic like beer to Fig's annoyance.

The X-box liked being played and seemed to have an unhealthy obsession with playing Halo. It didn't help that most of Will's team would play the game for hours and not get bored. Ironhide had taken an interest in the game after seeing the rocket launcher. He often could be seen using his hologram to play and blow off some steam. They had decided to name the X-box Halo.

The black 2007 Lincoln Navigator, which looked almost like a Decepticon had frightened the humans at first until they caught him, playing hide and go seek with some of the cell phones and digital cameras. The mech hadn't decided his name yet.

The laptop named BlueRay seemed to have taken a liking to Ratchet instantly and insisted on helping him in the med bay to the mechs annoyance. That was until the little bot had found one of his favorite tools underneath one of the makeshift berths and cleaned it for him. The medic had taken a liking to BlueRay after that.

The Terrabots were all different in their own way, yet all of them wanted the same thing. The thing that called out to their very sparks, the one that had created them amongst the Battle in Mission city. The Autobots had told them that the All Spark was dead. They knew that and told the Autobots that the All Spark was not what they were searching so desperately for. They were searching for the one who had granted them life.

The Autobots told them Sam was dead.

They knew better.

* * *

**Authors Note **

Give love to betas **Wolf **and **Honor**

Please Review

so I really couldn't come up with a name for the 2007 Lincoln Navigator so what do you think I should call him? Stealth? Cause Honor said the 2007 Lincoln Navigator was supposed to have earned a reputation for the 'quietest'

* * *


	9. Here comes Prowler

Normal 0

!-- / Style Definitions / p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; page Section1 size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:72.0pt 90.0pt 72.0pt 90.0pt; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0; div.Section1 page:Section1; --

Normal 0 !-- / Style Definitions / p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; page Section1 size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:72.0pt 90.0pt 72.0pt 90.0pt; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0; div.Section1 page:Section1; --

So…you all liked the last chapter awesome!

Anyways it has been decided the black Lincoln Navigator will henceforth be named Stealth!

Anyway give some love to my Beta's and don't forget to review!!

Cybertronian **_"Cybertronian"_**

* * *

**--Part 9 Here comes Prowler--**

* * *

--The blue mech--

After going through all the files stored on his CPU, he had finally been able to figure out how to transform. Unfortunately, the cat had been long gone after he had been done reading, which meant he couldn't step on it. The cat would never know how close it had been to being stepped on.

Now he just had to find himself a new altmode. This one was worse than Miles' car and **his** was an absolute wreck! So driving around for a few minutes, he searched for a suitable car. He had just been about to doom himself to life as a lime green buggy when it had driven by.

The perfect car, a blue Lotus Elise. The car was absolutely perfect and just the right size. Quickly he scanned the car before it left the mall multilevel parking lot. He was about to leave when a familiar rusted wreck of a car almost slammed into him in it's haste to get in to the parking lot.

He was further shocked when it was followed by a familiar mech. Barricade. Who looked ready to kill whoever stood in the way of his prey.

* * *

--Miles--

He missed Sam; they had been buds ever since second grade. They had become blood brothers in 5th grade and told each other everything. It had been Miles that had actually made friends with Sam, who at the time had been really antisocial.

* * *

--Flashback : Second Grade--

Miles walked away from the other kids, who were playing tag, having gotten bored. Walking to the playground, he noticed someone on the swings. It was Sam Witnicly, Witiclky, Wit-watever; any way, it was Sam. Sam had always been the loner kid in their grade.

He always looked lonely, but whenever the kids would invite him to play, he always looked at a loss. Like he didn't really know what to make of playing tag. He always asked questions that stumped the other kids and annoyed them. _How can chasing each other around in circles be fun? Who came up with the game? Why is the person chasing the others called **it**? _After a while, they had just stopped inviting him to play, and Sam was left alone.

Miles walked over to the unoccupied swing beside Sam and sat down. Swinging his legs to get a momentum, he stared at Sam who sat beside him, quietly staring at the sand watching the ants crawl over the vast desert and into the grass.

"You know, it's more fun if you actually swing." Miles informed Sam who looked up at Miles, hair whipping around him. Sam stared at him, then back at the sand, then turned his eyes back up to Miles' face. A contemplative look appeared on Sam's face before he apparently made his decision.

Sam skidded off on the sand and began to swing. A surprised look came onto his face and Miles wondered to himself if Sam had actually ever tried to swing before. When Sam smiled with a look of pure wonder and amazement on his face, Miles had his answer.

Miles contemplated for a moment before coming to a decision. Sticking out his hand, he smiled at the other boy. "Hi, I'm Miles. Want to be my friend?" Sam smiled shyly before nodding and reaching out his hand to grasp Miles' own.

"I'm Sam."

* * *

--Present--

Sam's Funeral had been like a slap in the face for Miles. It had seemed so wrong; it hadn't felt right. It still felt like Sam was still alive, like he was about to come around the corner and give him a hug. Sam had always been strange like that; people who thought Miles was the weird one of the pair were delusional.

Sam had done many weird things in the time that Miles had known him. He had this weird thing about hugging people every time he saw them. He hugged his computer and called it his baby. Miles had sworn one time that the computer would call him "momma" if it ever came to life by some way.

Sam had given him this wistful strange look and had smiled and said "Then I would be a very happy mother." Sam had also talked to his dog as if the 'blinged' up animal could understand him, which it didn't.

Plus when they were in third grade, the health teacher had thought Sam wasn't paying attention. The teacher had told him that he needed to pay attention if he ever wanted a wife and to have kids when he grew up. Sam had, with a straightforward face, said, "I don't want a wife. I'm gay." the look on the teachers face was forever burned in Miles memory.

Sam had been one strange dude. I mean, what kid knows they are gay in grade three? And Sam had defiantly been gay. Trent had stopped even attempting to bully Sam after he had asked the bigger boy if he was hitting on him. Trent had said he was beating on Sam because he was weak. Sam had said it looked more like the 'I pull on your pigtails because I don't know how to tell you I like you' kind of bullying. Trent didn't even go near Sam after that incident, actually going in the opposite directions sometimes. Especially when Sam had said he didn't mind being hit on by someone with such nice big arms. His little Sam had guts and a poison tongue when it came to insulting people. Miles missed his bro.

He looked across the street and saw a police car coming toward him. He stopped, wondering why the police would want to talk to him. He froze when the police car had stopped in front of him. There was no driver in the seat. Then the car had stood up; parts breaking away, shifting, moving and rearranging themselves until a large metal being stood in front of him.

Miles screamed and reversed his car, then gunned it down the street trying to get as far away from the metal monster as he could. Driving into the mall parking lot, he almost clipped a blue Lotus Elise. His car spun when it hit a pillar, and slammed into a wall. He quickly jumped out of the now wrecked car and stared in terror as the police car from hell grinned above him.

Just as he was about to be stepped on and made one with the cement, the blue Lotus Elise he had passed earlier drove toward the metal monster. Before hitting him, it transformed into another similar monster, and tackled the demon cop to the ground with a roar of pure fury. "Run, Miles!" came a cry from the blue mech, and he immediately recognized the voice. "Sam…" he whispered in shock. He couldn't leave though, he couldn't run, not when Sam was fighting for his life.

He stared in shock as the two mechs fought; punching and slamming each other into the cement. Sam was trying to make the other submit. He watched as his blue savior was once again slammed into the cement. It was clear who was winning, the blue mech just seemed not to be as good a fighter as the police car, and was having his metal butt handed to him.

There was a cracking noise, and then the ground the two mechs stood on collapsed beneath them. They fell through the floor and into the underground parking area. Miles cried out "SAM!" He couldn't lose him again, not when he had just found him.

* * *

--Sam—

His vision was filled with dust and debris, but that didn't stop him from seeing Barricade's optics, filled with anger and an insane fury and blood lust that could not be sated. No. No longer would he allow Prowl to suffer as Barricade. Sam placed his hands on Barricade's metal faceplates.

"**_Remember who you are_**," He whispered in Cybertronian to the infected mech, before he pushed his power into the body below him. Barricade screamed in insane fury for the last time and then died. Sam stared as red optics went offline, and then flickered into a brilliant blue color. "Welcome back, Prowl." he whispered, smiling, as the mech stared at him in shock.

"**_I'm free…you freed me…W…Who are you? How did you…"_** Prowl trailed off, looking into Sam's optics, unable to fully process what was going on. **_"Thank you,_**" he finally whispered sincerely. Sam only smiled at the security officer; opening his mouth to answer the mech he was interrupted by another cracking sound. Looking up, he saw the ground beneath Miles give out, where he was watching the exchange from above.

"MILES!" He cried, but with too much debris atop of him and too much damage, he wasn't able to move fast enough to save his friend from hitting the pavement and being buried in the debris from above. He dragged himself over to where Miles was buried and Prowl and Sam quickly got the debris off Miles, but it was too late.

Miles wasn't going to survive; he was too injured and would die before any emergency crews could get to him. Sam made a decision. "Prowl, grab a car and bring it over here. Quickly, we don't have much time."

Prowl quickly ran off to grab a suitable car and Sam gently gathered Miles into his hand.

He couldn't lose Miles, not this way; he was too important to him. Prowl placed a small, red car beside Sam and watched as Sam placed Miles' broken body on top of the hood. Then a great blue light erupted form the mech's finger tips and lit up Miles' form.

He watched in shock, scanning them both and watching in awe as the car below Sam was changed and given life, watched as Miles was placed in a new body and changed into a Cybertronian. Sam collapsed on top of Prowl, offlining, unable to take the strain of his own injures any more, leaving Prowl with a dead human body, a human turned Cybertronian, and a damaged and offlined mech. He needed to contact the Autobots but before he did that, he scanned a car nearby so that he would no longer look as he had as Barricade. Then he walked back over to where the others lay offlined, and sent out a call to Optimus for help. All he had to do now was wait.

* * *

**Author Note**

YAY!! Prowler is back, Miles is a transformer and Sam is finally going to be reunited with Bumblebee!!

Who else is happy with me? HUH!? huh?? :D

Give love to my Beta's **Wolf** and **Honor**

And don't forget to **Review!!**


	10. Twins, RedAlert and Prowl, oh my!

So…. yeah the next chapter sorry for the delay but….I hit a dry spot. I wasn't sure how to go about doing this chapter but finally inspiration struck last night! I only wish it hadn't been at 2:00 in the morning…. anyway here it is enjoy! GIVE LOVE TO BETA'S!!

**Cybertronian Time**

**Astrosecond 0**.498 seconds

**Breem **8.3 minutes

**Cycle** (G1 UK comics) 2 hours

**Cycle** (IDW comics) 1 hour 15 minutes (1.25 hours)  
_**(Beta Honor:**__ Therefore Cycle averages at 1 hr. 37.5 mins, but none of them meet mathematical logic really as far as I can see, unless the writers were using some really weird counting system, since deca-cycle should equal 10 cycles i.e between 12 ½ hours and 20 hour.)_

**Deca-cycle** (IDW comics) 3 weeks

**Klik **1.2 minutes

**Megacycle** (Animated) 1 day or 1 hour

**Meta-cycle **13 months

**Nanoclick** (Animated) 1 second or 1 minute?

**Orbital Cycle **1 day

**Solar cycle** (Animated) 1 year

**Stellar cycle** (Animated) 1 year

**Vorn **83 years

… And so and so forth not completely sure if this is right but lets just go with it ok?

AND THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!

This story has hit 70 reviews so far :D keep it coming! SPREAD THE LOVE!!

* * *

--**Chap 10 Twins, RedAlert and Prowl, oh my! --**

* * *

--**Outside the base**--

Ratchet had kicked him out of the med bay soon after he had recovered and now he sat, with his spark mate, outside the temporary Autobot base. Jazz was currently recharging, curled up between Prowl's legs, back resting against his chest, wanting to have as much contact as he could with his sparkmate after such a long absence.

Prowl's arms tightened around Jazz momentarily. How long it had been since he had held his sparkmate, felt the comforting pulse of his spark close to his own, much too long. It had seemed so long since the time before he was ruled by the madness of the virus Megatron had infected him with.

He feared for other mechs that were infected. Megatron had made them do horrible things. Barricade had been a twisted being indeed. Prowl would forever be haunted by the memory of when Barricade had gotten his hands on a sparkling.

Barricade had ripped it apart, killing an innocent sparkling just to enjoy the pleasure of it, an act that would have made any other Cybertronian mad with protective rage. The Decepticons before they had been infected had been evil and bloodthirsty, yes, but they would have offlined themselves before hurting a sparkling.

Cybertronians were extremely protective of their young. Decepticons had been warriors once, they may have been evil and bloodthirsty, but they had all sworn to a code of honor; they had been true warriors to the core. The code had been everything to them and to break the code meant death.

He truly feared what would happen to the infected decepticons once they were freed from the virus. Prowl looked down at his recharging sparkmate and clutched him closer to his spark. He was glad that Jazz had never become infected. He would never forgive himself if Jazz had had to endure such horrors.

* * *

--**In the recreation room** —

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were staring at the TV in a hypnotic state. Their optics never moved an inch from the screen, a horrified look frozen on their faceplates. They hadn't moved in three hours. Not even a twitch of a servo!

Bluestreak was scared that his sparkmates were planning something. Wheeljack had lost interest and left to blow things u- experiment on something in his lab. Cliffjumper was staring at them in amusement, and Blurr and Mirage where having some energon. RedAlert had already come up with ten different irrational theories. One had even involved a duck and a crowbar, he still couldn't think of anything rational to explain the phenomena.

That was until Will and Ironhide walked into the rec room to get some energon.

"They're still in shock, huh?" wondered Will as he stared at the twins from Ironhide's shoulder. Ironhide just blew some air out through his exhaust vents. "As long as it keeps 'em quiet for a few cycles, I'll wait a while before taking them to Ratchet. Besides, Ratchet's in a real bad mood at the moment. Trying to fix up those two mechs in his med-bay and dealing with the Terrabots who keep trying to sneak in the med bay." Ironhide said, watching the twins.

"Why are they hovering around the med bay like that anyway?" Will asked Ironhide turning his head to look at him instead of the frozen twins. "Dunno, but they've stopped bugging us to leave the base, so I'm guessing one of the mechs is what they have been searching for." Ironhide explained to Will who scratched his chin in thought.

"Prowl said he knew the names of the two mechs didn't he?" asked Will looking back at the twins when one twitched. "Yeah, but Optimus doesn't want anyone to know yet before they can confirm it…whatever that's supposed to mean." Ironhide muttered at the end.

RedAlert stared at the two. "Prowl's dead. I saw the decepticons steal his chassis from the ruins of battle!" he exclaimed, looking at the two with a look of anger and shock. Ironhide looked at him "Apparently Megatron had some virus that he used to turn mech into obedient monsters. Prowl had been infected with it along with a bunch of other mechs,"

"Apparently, Barricade has been Prowler all along. Heh! You should have seen the look on Jazz's face when he saw Prowl." Ironhide snickered "His visor fell away, and he passed out on top of Dewbot in shock!"

RedAlert stared, then preceded to smoke from his logic processor.

Bluestreak starred at the two in shock. "Then can you explain what happened to the twins?" Ironhide smiled causing Bluestreak to twitch, Ironhide only smiled when something went boom. "They saw Prowl exit Ratchet's Med-bay" Ironhide smirked.

Sideswipe whimpered from where he sat, and edged closer to Sunstreaker, who looked absolutely horrified. "The horror, the horror." whispered Sunstreaker as Sideswipe whimpered. "Why did we come to earth, WHY? Now we have to suffer RedAlert **and** Prowl. We'll never get to have any fun" Sideswipe whimpered again and clutched at his twin.

Cliffjumper stared at the two, then walked out of the rec room to find Prowl, and say hello. Blurr and Mirage ran after him, having finished their energon. Will watched them go from where he sat on Ironhide's shoulder. "Why are the twins afraid of Prowl? He seemed ok when I met him." Will turned his attention to Ironhide as he finished speaking.

Ironhide just chuckled at his human and answered, "That's cause he was with Jazz, the mech always turns all - I believe the term is 'into mush' - whenever his sparkmate's around. Prowl always had a soft spot when it came to Jazz. It was the reason he got captured during the war. He sacrificed himself for Jazz and I don't think Jazz ever forgave himself for that." Ironhide paused, optics dim, remembering a time when the Ark had been silent and dull, and Jazz hadn't played any music.

"It took the Ark a whole Meta-cycle to get him to talk again, but he never did forgive himself. Maybe now that we have Prowler back, Jazz will finally be able to lift the burden from his spark. Anyway, the twins are afraid of Prowl 'cause he's a real stickler for rules, he always knew just how to make the twins behave. Between RedAlert and Prowl, the twins are going to have a lot harder time playing pranks on other mechs, thankfully." Ironhide finally finished off.

* * *

**Author Note**

Now To business I have an idea what Miles car should be a **Honda Small Hybrid Sports Concept** curiosity of **Honor**. Prowl is obviously going to be a patrol car (but completely different form Barricades form) but other than that I haven't any idea what he should look like either.

Also I don't want to name Sam Spike but he needs a good cybertronian name. Miles doesn't really need a new name really since Miles is kind of cybertronian sounding already.

So Any ideas? Review and tell me and Also GIVE LOVE TO BETA'S!!


	11. Miles the Insane

Sorry I didn't finish this sooner I need more ideas so I was watching episodes of Transformers again. I have fallen in love with the Dinobots again after watching Transformers animated. The part where the Dinobots transform for the first time and Grimlock sets his sword on fire and says "Me Grimlock Like" made be squeal like crazy.so I've decided to have them in the story at some point…. later on…I'll fit them in somehow…

Anyway here's the next chapter!!

**Cybertronian Time**

**Astrosecond 0**.498 seconds

**Breem **8.3 minutes

**Cycle** (G1 UK comics) 2 hours

**Cycle** (IDW comics) 1 hour 15 minutes (1.25 hours)  
_**(Beta Honor:**__ Therefore Cycle averages at 1 hr. 37.5 mins, but none of them meet mathematical logic really as far as I can see, unless the writers were using some really weird counting system, since deca-cycle should equal 10 cycles i.e between 12 ½ hours and 20 hour.)_

**Deca-cycle** (IDW comics) 3 weeks

**Klik **1.2 minutes

**Megacycle** (Animated) 1 day or 1 hour

**Meta-cycle **13 months

**Nanoclick** (Animated) 1 second or 1 minute?

**Orbital Cycle **1 day

**Solar cycle** (Animated) 1 year

**Stellar cycle** (Animated) 1 year

**Vorn **83 years

* * *

**--Part 11 Miles the Insane--**

* * *

**--Med-bay --**

Sam stared at Prime from where he sat, on the berth in Ratchets temporary med bay. Miles sat a little farther away, watching the two in an uncharacteristic silence. Sam had just spent the last cycle telling Optimus how exactly he had become a cybertronian and why he had been able to change Miles into one as well.

Optimus finally let some air cycle from his vents. "So you are saying you have used to been the Allspark. You were hiding in an inorganic form and then-" Optimus rubbed his hand against his faceplate, trying to understand everything.

Sam shifted uneasily. "I guess I need to explain this better. Ok, here goes. Many eons ago, Primus created me to give all cybertronians life. To give all cybertronians physical form, on this plain of existence. I did not create a single cybertronian spark. I only gave you life. I... I was created to be the conduit to give your sparks and sparkling bodies physical form. For eons, I created cybertronians and gave them life. I was only a program back then no true intelligence." Sam looked down at his lap shuttering his optics.

"It was slow at first, but I began to have thoughts. I began to wonder; I began to question. What was I? Who was I? Why do I create as I do? What will they do later? I began to think and I began to become more aware. Some how I had evolved to become more than just a program; I became sentient, I became aware. At first, I relished in it listening to the few who visited me in the center of Cybertron, watching as they studied me, trying to figure out more about me. While at the same time, I did the same."

Sam's fingers clenched together.

"Then one day he came to me. One who looked like a Cybertronian, but was not. The scientists that studied me called him the high lord protector." Optimus tensed and looked at Sam in alarm_. Megatron,_ his CPU whispered.

Sam continued to speak. "The scientists around me were so happy that he was here to _protect_ me. It was the first time I felt the emotion called fear. Megatron was here to protect me all right, and use me to his own evil ends. For the next couple of vorns I watched as he created a virus and used it to warp the minds of the mechs around me. Autobot, Decepticons, neutral, it had not mattered to him, only power mattered."

Sam buried his head into his chest, curling up on the berth, clutching his legs to his chest. "I was forced to watch as the race I had created destroyed each other, fighting over me, killing each other just to gain possession of me. You fought over me although you no longer had any need for me. You could create your own children yet you remained intolerant. You had become too dependent on me.

I pleaded for help and Primus answered me. He told me to leave Cybertron and gave me the co-ordinates to earth. I left my Allspark body and hid myself away in the genetic code of the Witwicky family. I fully expected to die when I destroyed Megatron yet Primus let me live again."

Optimus stared at him. "The anti-virus was a gift from _**Primus**_!" Sam smiled. "Yes I discovered it in my files, a little while after coming online. I'm only glad that I was able to bring Prowl back."

Miles stared at them both, somewhat grasping the situation "So if you're no longer the Allspark then why am I suddenly a giant robot?" Sam stared then shifted awkwardly.

"I… maybe somewhat manipulated your dna when you were a kid. You had been my first friend and I hadn't realized what I was doing at the time was wrong." Sam ducked his head, looking away. It had been selfish of him to do so, but at that time, he hadn't wanted Miles to die. He had been his first friend after all.

Miles stared at him incredulously "Wrong? **WRONG! **I AM **A GIANT FRICKIN' ROBOT**! THIS IS THE **GREATEST** DAY OF MY LIFE!" Miles screamed standing on top of his berth, he stared laughing manically "CAN I SHOOT **LAZERS** FROM MY EYES? Can I like blow stuff up? GASP! **AM I A ROBOT ALIEN?** I FEEEL SO ALIVE **AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"**

Sam and Optimus stared at Miles in horror as he screamed to the top of his lungs laughing maniacally."What in the name of Cybertron have you created, Sam?" Optimus whispered staring at Miles in horror. Sam made a low whining noise clicking in distress. "I don't know." Sam hid behind Optimus scared.

Suddenly like the hand of God/Primus, something flashed by the two mechs watching Miles and hit the crazy mech in the head. Miles fell to the floor feet still sticking up from behind the recharge berth.

Optimus and Sam turned their optics over to the door, where Ratchet stood wielding a wrench in either hand. The look on his face would have made Unicron cower in fear of the medic. "**YOU FRAGGING GLITCH HEAD!! DON'T STAND ON THE RECHARGE BERTH YOU FRAGGER!!**" Sam whimpered from his place behind Optimus. Screw Megatron - Ratchet was by far the scariest mech in existence.

Ratchet then turned angry optics onto Sam, who squeaked in fear. "And _**you **_get back on the recharge berth _**now. **_I didn't tell you that you had permission to get up. You're still wounded from your fight, so do as I say or this wrench is going to be lodged somewhere very uncomfortable._**"**_ Sam hurried to do as Ratchet said, laying back down on the recharge berth quickly, not wanting to be a victim of Ratchets rage.

Miles let out a low noise of pain from behind the recharge berth. Ratchet turned angry optics onto Optimus and Optimus decided it would be a good idea to leave the med-bay **now**. Hurrying out, he left the two mechs to Ratchet's tender mercies alone.

* * *

**-Two cycles later --**

Sam sat in front of Bumblebee, who Ratchet had forced into recharge after trying to get in the med bay to see Sam. He had really missed his sparkmate since they were parted. He could already see the toll it had put on his mate as well. He was dangerously low on energon, and looked like he hadn't recharged in weeks.

Sam froze as Bumblebee's optics came online and the mech's head suddenly snapped up and stared at him. "Sam, **my** Sam?" Bumblebee whimpered, his hands reaching out to touch Sam's faceplates, wanting to know if it was really his human. "**Yes.** I'm here, Bumblebee." Sam whispered, looking into the mech's optics, his own filling with energon tears. Bumblebee, in a surprising feat of strength for his energon-deprived body, tackled Sam to the floor and clutched him close to his chest.

Sam's arms reached around to hug Bumblebee to him. He didn't ever want to let go, never again. Bumblebee clutched Sam closer. "My Sam…" he whispered into the blue mech's audio receivers, making him shiver in pleasure. Sam closed his optics, content to hold his destined mate close and whispered softly to the other mech.

"**Your **Sam…"

* * *

Authors Note

**Hello and welcome reader one and all**!! I have another problem I need your help with. I need to know what mechs that are decepticons that you want to be Autobots (_**psst Starscream and the seekers**_) you can choose anyone you want (_**seekers come on you know you want to**_) anyone except Unicron and Megatron cause yeah that would be impossible for me to do…. anyway tell me what mechs and remember...

GIVE LOVE TO BETAS!!

...

PLUS REVIEW please!!


	12. True evil never dies

**Hello people!! **

Sorry I haven't added a new chapter in so long… I wasn't sure how to really do this chapter… but it worked out in the end so here it is the …12th chapter YAY!! LOVE MY BETAS cause they are **AWESOME!!** (Even though Wolf has been unavailable for a while sigh…)

Also I have taken in requests for mechs turning good and Im gonna work on it. I already have an idea for how a few of them are gonna turn good….as good as Decepticon can get…lol

The un-virused decepticons are going to be evil just evil in a good way. SINFULLY GOODNESS!! XD Also Dinobots are gonna make an appearance soon….just as soon as I figure out how (mutters and scribbles in notebook as inspiration strikes)

READ THE CHAPTER!!

**Cybertronian Time**

**Astrosecond 0**.498 seconds

**Breem **8.3 minutes

**Cycle** (G1 UK comics) 2 hours

**Cycle** (IDW comics) 1 hour 15 minutes (1.25 hours)  
_**(Beta Honor:**__ Therefore Cycle averages at 1 hr. 37.5 mins, but none of them meet mathematical logic really as far as I can see, unless the writers were using some really weird counting system, since deca-cycle should equal 10 cycles i.e between 12 ½ hours and 20 hour.)_

**Deca-cycle** (IDW comics) 3 weeks

**Klik **1.2 minutes

**Megacycle** (Animated) 1 day or 1 hour

**Meta-cycle **13 months

**Nanoclick** (Animated) 1 second or 1 minute?

**Orbital Cycle **1 day

**Solar cycle** (Animated) 1 year

**Stellar cycle** (Animated) 1 year

**Vorn **83 years

* * *

**Part 12 True evil never dies**

* * *

It was so dark here in this prison.

It was suffocating him, holding him captive in its cold. How long had he been here all alone? Where exactly was here? Why was it so cold and painful? Why was he captive here in this everlasting nightmare?

Where was he?

Who was he?

He awoke, roused to consciousness by a loud cracking noise around him. The strange cold feeling and painful caresses against his exposed circuitry. At first, it scared him, feeling movement against his body, when he had not felt anything that moved for so long. Eventually he got used to it.

It was light against his cracked armor; softly caressing it with its cold, painful tendrils. There was no distinct pattern to the light, painfully cold touches. Some days they disappeared all together, others it raged and scraped its cold against him.

A warm feeling accompanied the cold feeling surrounding him. It was like a blanket making him feel safe, driving away the nightmares that haunted him in his cold prison.

He began to remember things, his CPU slowly coming online once more. He remembered things and each day they became clearer. Fragments of images became whole and started to become more than just images. They started to change into memories - fuzzy at first but becoming clearer with time. Silent memories without sound began to have noise once more. Names that he could hear, places he had been, and most of all red optics.

He saw those optics often filled with warmth only for him. Light caresses and soft loving whispers in his audios. Warm arms rapped around his frame holding him close to the larger mech…mech. Yes…-red optics, and a sinister and wicked smirk that was filled with an inner kindness that few knew.

Sometimes he remembered falling through white and the cold caresses and a great fear. Remembered the feeling of pain and agony from his side as he fell; the sound of another calling his name frantically trying to find him; the sight of those red optics screaming for him as he fell, crying out to him. It had made him wonder for a time why…Why had he been falling through the white? …Where had he landed? Was it here? Had he fallen into this prison? Or had something caused him to fall….

When that thought drifted across his CPU, he would always have an image of different red optics and a sinister laugh. Of long claws reaching out through the cold white ripping apart his armor and tearing apart his side, of laughing cruel red optics - nothing like the other pair that he dreamed about. Warm red optics, which cried out for him desperately as he fell through the cold white.

The cruel, laughing optics were filled with nothing but madness and sick humor. He swore the laughing optics would pay one day. He swore that he would destroy the cruel optics that haunted his nightmares for so long. He also swore he would find the other red optics, the ones with warmth, and never let him go.

_**CRACK**_

The cold was stronger now, he felt lighter - like a great weight had been lifted from him. He also felt warmth; it was stronger than the cold, making him feel safe just like the red optics. It didn't take long for his CPU came online. He could think again, no longer trapped in his icy cage he was free.

Well, sort of….

He was still stuck half in his frozen prison, unable to get loose. But he could think again; he knew those red optics, he knew who he was and why he was here. He had crashed on this planet a long time ago, a very long time ago, seeing as intelligent life now existed here, where it had not before.

The life forms were fascinating and strange and he wanted to know more. First though, he had to get free; he had to escape. He sent out a distress signal on all frequencies except the ones the creatures of this planet were able to intercept, sending his coordinates along with the message.

He remembered finally after all this time that he was….

_**…Skyfire…**_

* * *

_**Even in outer space, the darkness becomes apart of you…**_

He had come online drifting here some time ago, drifting in the silent nothingness all alone. Why was he here? Where was the cube? It had been his. If it were not for that pathetic flesh creator, it would be in his grasp. The power to create and destroy, the only one who could reverse the effects of the virus he had created.

No matter though, he would just set his optics on a new prize. Now, if only he could figure out where he was and how he had gotten here. Suddenly a voice echoed across the emptiness.

"_Welcome, __**My **__creation."_

He turned trying to find where the voice was coming from but only saw the dead and lifeless planet behind him and the emptiness of space.

"Show yourself" he hissed his vocalizer still heavily damaged crackling pitifully.

"_This is my command. You are to destroy the Autobot matrix of leadership. It is the one thing, the only thing, that can stand in my way_," The voice boomed across his audios causing him pain and making him wither in agony. He growled as throatily as he could in his damaged state.

"No one commands _**me.**_" he roared, his voice crackling with static.

"_Yes, no one commands you except for __**me,**__ for I am your master. I …am…_

**UNICRON!"**

* * *

**Author Note**

Yah I needed more bad guys since I was going to turn a bunch good. I thought 'hmm who's the ultimate bad guys… Megatron ...and Unicron' and I decided that the giant poke'ball with teeth would just have to make an appearance…

Also this fanmade video total gave me inspiration (do not own I just watched it so no bitch'n about disclaimer shit)

Here's the link-- http: / /www. youtube. com/ watch? v xiAFddbXA9 k&feature related

(between v and x is an equal sign same with feature and related)

**DO NOT OWN IT BELONGS TO YOUTUBE SUBMITTER **

Ok that's it for now so REVIEW and tell me what you think and don't forget to give my betas a little ego boost! XD


	13. Fire in the Sky

**Hey people!**

**SO SORRY!! **It took me so long to update. I hit a bit of a dry spell unfortunately but now I'm back!! From now on, there is going to be a new chapter **every** week with 2000 words or more in each chapter!

I have been getting a lot of complaints of short chapters so I have decided to write them longer BUT that means it will take longer for me to update sorry! But I promise to work real hard on each chapter with my lovely Betas! 3

Have fun reading! 3

**Astrosecond 0**.498 seconds

**Breem **8.3 minutes

**Cycle** (G1 UK comics) 2 hours

**Cycle** (IDW comics) 1 hour 15 minutes (1.25 hours)  
_**(Beta Honor:**__ Therefore Cycle averages at 1 hr. 37.5 mins, but none of them meet mathematical logic really as far as I can see, unless the writers were using some really weird counting system, since deca-cycle should equal 10 cycles i.e between 12 ½ hours and 20 hour.)_

**Deca-cycle** (IDW comics) 3 weeks

**Klik **1.2 minutes

**Megacycle** (Animated) 1 day or 1 hour

**Meta-cycle **13 months

**Nanoclick** (Animated) 1 second or 1 minute?

**Orbital Cycle **1 day

**Solar cycle** (Animated) 1 year

**Stellar cycle** (Animated) 1 year

**Vorn **83 years

* * *

--**Part 13 Fire in the Sky--**

* * *

**--Starscream--**

The sound of a jet streaking threw the atmosphere speeding through the cold winter air, the sound of multiple sonic booms in its wake. Was the only noise that was to be heard throughout the November cold night. The jet easily flew under the radar-undetected invisible to earth made scanners.

Such a feat would have been impossible had this been another Earth jet. But this was no common Earth jet. There was no other jet alike this flyer this was a Cybertronian jet. Who went by the designation of _Starscream. _

A_ loyal_ solider of the Decepticon army and one of the last seekers that few mechs would ever trust willingly. Well…most sane mechs at least.

Starscream had returned to Earth to locate the Autobots and certainly not for the reasons one would expect for a _loyal _and _faithful_ soldier of the Decepticons. But as said before he never had been a mech that one would trust.

He had left Earth only a **Deca-cycle** ago to contact his fellow Decepticons on the Decepticon ship named the Nemesis and tell them of their almighty Megatrons' death. He had planned to take his rightful place as leader of the Decepticons and it hadn't quite worked out the way he had planned.

It had turned out very **very** wrong.

He had gotten there only to discover that not only was Megatron **alive **but with a completely different alt mode and demanding to be called Galvatron. Megatron or Galvatron as he called himself had declared Starscream a traitor and had been almost killed before he had been able to escape into space. The fact he had his wings still was a miracle in on itself.

He was only glad his fellow wing mates, Thundercracker and Skywarp, had been still wounded from an earlier battle with the Autobots and unable to join him in his journey. He had found an abandoned factory in a stroke of luck in the middle of the mountains and it seemed so far to be a very good place to set up base.

Had they had gone with him they surely wound have been captured, heavily damaged or worse..._offline. _He couldn't stand to lose them not now not ever. They were the only ones that could keep him from insanity. Megatron had thought his virus had consumed Starscream long ago but was wrong. The bond of wing mates protected him from the madness that plagued many.

It was the reason Seekers were the only kind of Cybertronian who did not fall into madness at the death of a Sparkmate. Many mechs went mad and offlined themselves from the sorrow of losing a mate.

The two seekers had only succeeded in keeping him from the brink of madness by holding onto the wingmate bonds they had forged as younglings as tightly as possible. As it was, his CPU was heavily damaged and he was very mentally unstable. Prone to odd trips of insanity, he would sometimes start laughing maniacally at what appeared to be nothing at the most random of times.

Like when he was in recharge…

He had scared quite a few mechs in the past when he had suddenly burst into a maniacal fit in the middle of a recharge (sleep for oblivious people). Which wasn't a good thing considering Decepticons did not have much in the way of sanity or anger management. As such, the mechs tended to be a bit…touchy when awoken early from a recharge. Touchy meaning that they would go into a full outrage and start attacking the first mech they set their optics on.

As such he wasn't a well-liked mech on the Decepticon base.

Starscream dipped his nose a little to the left angling himself to be closer to the ground lowering his descent. When his communications array picked up a weak frequency. In interest he locked onto it to listen to the broadcast. It seemed to be registered to communicate over all Cybertronian frequencies.

He opened the channel.

If any one had seen the jet in the sky they would have been alarmed when they saw the engines soundly fail and the jet suddenly plummet toward the ground.

* * *

**--Back at the base with Prowl—**

Prowl sipped his energon as he sat in his office slouched over the desk. Reports scattered across the desk being neglected for a much needed energon break. He just knew they were up to something and it was only a matter of time before he caught them. Then they would see then. They would all see-

He paused mid sip maybe he was being paranoid….nah… it was the twins after all.

Prowl was beginning to wonder if he would have been better off just tossing them all into the brig.

After all his work to separate the three they had finally met. He had spent hours changing schedules and arranging activities to keep the twins occupied and away from **him**. Only for all his hard labor to end up being in vain. Jazz had introduced them to him INTRODUCED THEM!! The **traitor** as he had taken to calling him had just walked up and introduced Miles to the Twins.

After **all** the planning to keep them separate he had _introduced _them.

Prowl hadn't talked to Jazz for three Earth days and had been be seen stalking through out the base passing like a watchdog. Red Alert had even gone up to him and asked if **he** wanted to go to the Medbay. Red Alert of **all **mechs had been concerned with Prowls' mental state.

It had been two weeks.

TWO WEEKS!! Since the Twins had been introduced to Miles and nothing had happened yet. Prowls battle computer was working full time and he was twitching every time he so much as **saw** them in the hall. As if that wasn't enough Sam and Bumblebee kept on _disappearing _all the time_._

The door to his office slid open revealing Jazz, who was poking his head in, his faceplates shifted into a smile as he saw him. Prowl didn't have time to brace himself as he suddenly was tackled by Jazz. The combined force of gravity and Jazz's momentum sent them crashing to the floor. Reports scattered across the floor and energon spilt everywhere.

Prowl gave his Sparkmate a light whack on the head. Who only smirked back at Prowl, wiping some energon off Prowls' faceplates. "Ya know Prowl, you're kind of tasty. Maybe I should have you for dinner".

Prowl smirked back and opened his mouth to reply. When there was a sudden crashing noise down the hall and the sound of the twins and Miles laughter. "I KNEW IT WAS YOU SLAGGERS! I'LL HAVE YOUR HEADS!!" roared Prowl.

* * *

**--Jazz--**

Before Jazz could so much as blink an optic he was on the floor and his mate was already out the door. He got up and ran to follow him and came to a most interesting scene.

Ratchet was lying down on the ceiling.

Jazz paused, now how in Primus did the twins accomplish that!? He looked in the direction his mate had gone chasing after the twins and Miles. Yelling Cybertronian curses while dodging any unfortunate Autobot or solider walking by at the time.

Jazz turned back to Ratchet. "So how do you suppose we get you down Ratchet? I think I could get Wheeljack down here. He said he had a new chemical he'd like to test out."

Ratchets' growled face set into a scowl. "I'm not being a test subject for one of Wheeljacks' inventions! I really don't have the urge to blow up at the moment. I'd rather be strangling those slagger's heads!" Ratchet made a strangling motion with his hands to demonstrate his point.

"Ya know Ratchet, you never should have given them any ideas. All you ever do is threaten to weld their afts to the ceiling. Makes me wonder if you have inspired any other of their pranks in the past." Jazz muttered at the end of his sentence thoughtful look on his faceplate.

Ratchet froze.

A look of dawning horror finding its way on his faceplates.

* * *

**--Starscream--**

They looked down upon Skyfires' face; it had been so long since he had seen his sparkmate. He had thought him dead. Lost long ago before the war had ever been anticipated. So many centuries he had spent alone with out his sparkmate… but here he was, lying before him cradled against his chest plate.

Starscream paused from rocking back and forth with his mate cradled close to him. Feeling almost like he would lose his mate once again if he let him go. It had been so very long since he had felt his spark so close to his own. What would Skyfire think of him now? He had changed in the many years his mate had been lost. He had killed and done horrible things in the war.

What would Skyfire think of him now?

Would he be angry with him, would he hate him? His hands clenched around his Sparkmate instinctively. He wouldn't lose Skyfire again. It would be too much for him to handle and would surely kill him to lose his Sparkmate once again.

He looked up into the optics of his two wing mates. Who stared at him silently, trusting him to know what to do. Trusting him to be their leader and keep them alive and safe. They trusted him with all their burning sparks. They had missed Skyfire; as well the bonds of wing mates were strong. A seeker trusted his wing mates with his spark.

They had flown a broken flight pattern throughout the entire war refusing to let another in Skyfires' place. Skyfires' place would have always remained empty because only Skyfire belonged there. Seekers only trusted few and whom they did trust they would risk their lives for.

They could only hope that Skyfire would still trust them. Despite how they had changed do to the war. They hoped that he could forgive them for all they had done. They needed him too. All throughout their lives, he had been their voice of reasoning. The one to hold them throughout the night. The one that made them feel truly whole.

When Skyfire had been lost, he had left a large hole in their sparks.

The sound of air flowing through intake vents sharply drew Starscreams' attention back to his Sparkmate. Optics shutters fluttered rapidly and his chest arched slightly from the ground. Skyfire let out a weak moan and his optics came online. The blue optics brightening and dimming showed just how low he was on energy.

Starscream felt his Spark pulse as Skyfire looked at him turning his head weakly. Behind him Skywarp and Thundercracker tensed. "Sta…st..Starsc…ream.." Skyfire whispered weakly through his half frozen vocal processor. "So..s..o…c..c..cold" he shuttered, clutching weakly at Starscream.

Thundercracker shuffled forward and knelt down next to Skyfire and clutched one of his hands in his own. Skywarp clung to Thundercrackers' arm as he gazed at Skyfires' optics, not leaving his form. A small part of them thought that this couldn't be happening. That Skyfire would disappear and leave them again.

Starscream laid a hand on Skyfires' chest, casting diagnostic scans on Skyfires' half frozen form. Being in the ice for so long had damaged many of his main circuits. Skyfire was half delirious and was in danger of going into stasis lock and not coming out. Being as damaged as he was, they had to wait for more of his systems to heat up and come online before even attempting to move him.

"I'm right here Skyfire," whispered Starscream quietly clutching his Sparkmate close and turning his heaters up a notch Thundercracker and Skywarp did the same. Skyfires' optics offlined not having enough energy to keep them online for long. "You l...look dif…ffferent", Skyfire whispered, shifting slightly, optics roaming over his larger form.

Starscream tensed and Skyfire continued his vocal processor, warming up as he used it more. "It looks good on you… though **Star**". _Star,_ Skyfires' endearment for him. None would have known that except for the seekers present. Skyfire moan in pain as some of his circuits shorted. The water hitting some of his exposed wires was painful. "How long was I out for? Feels like I...I. was hit by an asteroid, .._ugh.._this hurts." Skyfires' optics flickered online again.

"The last thing I remember we where flying over a…and then…and then. White crystallized water falling from the sky rapidly. Too much…wind…interference then those eyes. Red eyes laughing and claws coming toward… so much pain and falling…then cold. So very cold…" Skyfire looked up then at Starscream.

"You came for me", he whispered, faceplates shifting into a smile. Starscream felt his spark soar into happiness at the sight. His sparkmate was smiling at him. **He was!**! His happiness was to at very long last. Though Skyfires' body convulsed, his systems unable to take the strain to remain online any longer.

Skyfire fell into stasis lock optics dimming and going dark.

Starscream clutched Skyfire close, his whole frame shuddering. His Spark contracting in fear for his mate. He turned to his wing mates who were staring at him. Skywarp was crying into Thundercrackers' shoulder silently into his frame, as his intake vents struggled to take in air.

Starscreams' optics shuddered and opened the color morphing into a bright blue. The other two seekers did the same and ripped off the Decepticon insignias from their frames. Doing the same for Starscreams' wings, as he had Skyfire cradled in his arms.

Starscream looked at them "Thundercracker you located the Autobots new base right?", he whispered, as he lifted Skyfire into his arms "Yes, it will take us a while to get there from here though", whispered Thundercracker, looking up at Starscream from where he had been staring at Skyfire. Starscream shuddered once again, clutching Skyfire closer to his own battered and damaged frame.

"Take us to the base Skywarp", he whispered and Skywarp nodded. It was time Megatron, Galvatron or whatever he called himself now, to learn that you never mess with a Seeker.

* * *

**Author Note**

So yeah there's the chapter. I called it Fire in the Sky after the original episode where Skyfire was freed from the ice in the TV show.

Stay Tuned for the next chapter of Allspark Pfft...as if!

Please review and give **LOTS** of love to Betas!

**REVIEW WITH LOVE **


End file.
